The Man Of Steel
by Freelook
Summary: Your average fan wakes up as the twin of Superman in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Let's see how he goes about to save the world from the hands of the mad Titan Thanos


**25 June, 2001,**

**5:35 P.M.**

**Bering Sea, Alaska, **

As Clark's eyes flew open he realized that we was somehow drifting in deep water and unless he did something immediately, he would keep going even deeper in the ocean. Deep panic seized his heart, as he realized that the limited oxygen in his system could run out at any moment, kicking his legs with all of his might, Clark started to swim to the surface. What Clark however couldn't have predicted was that somehow with just a single push of his body, he would shot out of the water with a blast. An alarmed cry escaped Clark's mouth at the unexpected exit out of the water. Large amount of seawater had blasted away from where he had emerged. As his heart stopped hammering in his chest, Clark heard the unmistakable sound of the rotators of the Helicopters in the distance. As he looked up towards the source, Clark couldn't help but gawk.

About 50 feet away from him, huge billowing flames and smoke covered the surface of pieces of giant metal structures lying in the water. As Clark peered closer at the scene of destruction he realized that the metal debris looked to be the pieces of an exploded oil rig. As the choppers came out of the smoke, a heavy feeling to flee from the area filled him. Shaking his head at the idiotic thought of swimming for miles to find the shore, Clark raised his hand to signal at the approaching Coast Guard. However just as he was about to wave at the helicopter a scared voice shouted near him.

"_What are you doing, idiot? We need to get out of here immediately. If someone saw us here, they would wonder how we survived such a big explosion."_

Clark jerked violently at the loud voice that felt like it was coming from inside his head. He looked around him warily for the sign of any other person but apart from him and the approaching Guards there was no one else there.

"Who's there?" Clark asked in a loud voice trying to sound brave. Despite that he couldn't keep out the slight stutter. Ever since he somehow woke up in the depths of the ocean, Clark couldn't help but feel in his gut that something was very wrong. As far as he remembered, last night he had gone to sleep in his bed. And even if somehow he had walked out of the house in his sleep, it doesn't explain how he ended up in the middle of an ocean.

"_Please, there is no time to explain. But we need to get away from here. The choppers are almost here and if the Coast Guards saw us here, everyone out there would be coming after us." The man's voice returned and asked in a pleading tone. _

Now there was no doubt about it, the voice was definitely coming from inside of Clark's mind. Clutching his head angrily at this another strange incident. Clark asked in a sarcastic voice.

"And how do you think we would be able to escape their notice? I don't know if you can see it, but in a couple of minutes we would be directly in the line of sight of the choppers. So, we should wait here for them to rescue us. And anyway how are you even speaking in my head?"

_The voice breathed slowly and answered in a slightly calmer voice. But the tone made it clear that the only reason it was doing it was not for Clark's benefit but to convince him to start moving. _

"_Don't worry about my voice or me. Like I said, I would explain everything once we are away from here. So, you seriously need to start moving, man. And before you complain about speed again. Remember that when you were coming back to the surface, you swam almost 70 meters in a couple of seconds. So, just duck back in the water and start to swim north towards the shore. If you try hard enough, the twelve mile distance won't take us any more than two minutes."_

Clark frowned at the answer. If the voice's explanations are to be believed, then somehow Clark has gained superpowers. And while his mind scoffed at the ridiculous and cliched idea, it atleast explained how Clark was able to swim so fast when he woke up.

Clearly, Clark needed more answers and the only one who could provide them is somehow speaking to him from inside his head and demanding him to swim twelve miles to the shore.

Sighing in defeat, as requested Clark ducked back in the water and started to swim towards the given direction. As he travelled in the water, two things quickly became clear to Clark, one: that he was going towards his destination at impossible speeds and two: his initial fear of having limited oxygen as a human were wrong. Throughout the underwater journey to the shore, not for once Clark felt any kind of need to take a breath.

Just as the voice had said, it didn't take him more than two minutes to arrive on land. Running out of the water, Clark realized that he was not wearing any shirt and his cargo pants were almost torn to shreds. Fortunately, Clark noticed a house just couple hundred feets away. In the backyard of the house, on a hanging line, someone had left their clothes to dry. After making sure that no one nearby would see him stealing, Clark borrowed some of the clothes for himself.

Dressed appropriately, Clark started making his way down the road in search of a phone to call his parents. In the meantime, he decided to get some answers from the cryptic voice inside of his head.

"All right, now that I did as you said and we are out of the supposed danger. Tell me, what the hell is going on, right now? Who are you and how are you even in my head?" Clark asked closing the zip of his borrowed jacket.

_There was a brief pause then the voice began in a weary tone. "Yes, I guess I should introduce myself. Hello Clark, I know it would sound strange but my name is Clark Kent. I was a worker on a fishing boat near east of the oil rig before the explosion. When the captain of my boat received the distressed message coming from the rig, we with one of the rescue helicopter, made our way there to escort the workers at the rig. _

_However the Coast Guard made it clear that due to the huge amount of fire at the site, the worker's chances of making it up to the helipad deck were very slim, so I had to use my powers to save the crew members aboard the rig. When one of the rescue helicopter landed, I succeeded in escorting everyone to the helicopter. _

_However before the helicopter could take-off safely with all the workers, the Drilling Derrick of the rig started to collapse, weakened from the conflagration. So, I had to held it up myself, to give the others the chance to get away to safety, while I stayed behind. _

_In the end the helicopter got cleared, but I got caught in the centre of the rig explosion. It send me flying into the water, where I drifted below the surface for a while and the rig's structure collapsed all around me._

_The explosion had made me disoriented. By the time, my head cleared, somehow you had arrived in my head and had seized the control of my body. You were unconscious at first, but when you started waking up, your memories began to play in my mind, as each of the memory finished playing, it would became a integral part of my psyche, soon it became clear to me that you and I are slowly assimilating into one being and for now you have the primary control of my body._

_So just to be perfectly clear, Clark you are the one who is actually high-jacking my body."_

By the time, the self-proclaimed 'Superman' finished his explanation, Clark was boiling with anger.

"Do you really think me that dumb, asshole?" Clark said in a angry tone. "You want me to believe that you are Clark Kent 'The Superman'. And I had high-jacked your body. Right, like I am that stupid. Now, tell me who you really are?"

_The voice sighed exasperatedly. "Of course you don't believe me. Even I had a hard time believing your memories, since they proove that in a universe, I am a comic book character. Look, you see that pub up there. Why don't you have a look in the mirror at the bathroom in there. It'll prove me right."_

Clark scoffed at the idea. "What the hell would a mirror prove? Still you know what, Fine, I'll humor you, bastard. I need to borrow a phone to call my parents anyway. After that I'll deal with you."

As he entered the pub, Clark realized that he didn't have any cash with him for a meal. So, avoiding the waitress's eyes he moved quickly towards the men's toilet.

However as Clark saw his reflection in the mirror his brain short-circuited. The man in the mirror looked nothing like Clark. The height was the same but Clark had never achieved such a great physique. Also, the face in the mirror was completely different from his. It was like instead of him, a young Henry Cavill with a very light beard was looking back at him.

"_See like I told you, it's my body you're in." The voice said in a satisfactory tone at being proven right. _

However, Clark didn't hear the voice. His mind was getting hazy from the sheer panic from his situation. Leaning down, he clutched the washbasin desperately. Taking deep breaths, Clark opened a tap and started to spray water on his face. Finally as his mind cleared a bit, he couldn't help but feel despair. It became clear to Clark that somehow he has been taken away from his world and dumped in the body of the real Clark Kent. It also explained the unbelievable feats he had performed since he woke up in the middle of the ocean. Clark also recognized where he was. Henry Cavil had portrayed Superman in The Man Of Steel. In that movie, Clark had saved the crew of a oil rig. That means he had appeared in this universe before Clark Kent became Superman. That was a good thing at least because Clark was in no position right now to perform the duties of a superhero.

"_Are you all right, pal? I know it can't be easy. But I'm sure that together we will figure something out. And I'm really sorry for shouting at you earlier, man. It's just, I didn't want anyone else to see us. Because it would raise questions as to how we survived being near such a big explosion." Clark Kent said in a soft voice. _

Clark's mind eased a bit more. He wiped the few tears that had escaped, as he realized that he might never again see his parents. "I'm sorry too, Clark. I guess, I should introduce myself as well. Hi, I'm Clark Sullivan. It's nice to meet you, Sir."

_Clark Kent laughed lightly. "I already know that Clark. As I said, I have seen a lot of your memories. Still as you said it's nice to meet you as well, Clark. God, it's so weird, isn't it, calling someone else with your name. And by-the-way you can just call me Clark or Kent. We're of a similar age after all."_

Clark frowned a bit at that. He was seventeen. And, he might not remember every detail regarding the movie. But he was pretty sure that Superman had been above thirty, when he had saved that oil rig.

With a bit of trepidation, he asked Kent. "Erm, random question Clark, but do you know what the date is today?"

_Kent answered back. "It's 25__th__ of June."_

Clark's doubts were almost confirmed. It was winter in the movie when Clark has saved the people at the oil rig. In slight hesitation he continued. "And the year?"

_ Clark wondered what Sullivan was so hesitant about. "It's 2001, Clark."_

Clark cursed loudly. "Shit, Shit, Shit. It's different from what I remember."

_Clark was becoming more and more confused by the minute so he decided to ask Sullivan. "What's going on, why are you cursing so much?"_

Clark stopped his cursing. In a calmer voice he answered. "The date, Clark. It's different from what it should be. I'm trying to understand how could it be 2001, when it should be 2013?"

_Clark still had some questions. "How would you know what the correct date should be? According to your memories you are from a different universe from the year 2019."_

Clark frowned at that. "I thought you saw all of my memories. So, why are you confused about the timeline of your own movie?"

_Clark tsked at that. "I saw all your important memories. The memories that are important to your character. They were mostly of your family and friends. The pop culture was like in the form of a short teaser not a full movie. I saw that Clark Kent was one of your favourite superhero and a comic book character but that doesn't mean I got the full story"_

Clark nodded at that. "I guess that makes sense. I was so agitated because I know this place, Clark. It is from one of the movies based on you. But in that the year was supposed to be 2013 not 2001. It means that this universe might have different elements from the one I thought."

_Clark's heart skipped a beat at that. All his life he had searched for his origins and now someone can finally give him an answer. "If what you're saying is true. Then, you should know everything about my origins. Please, if you have any information about my birth planet, I would be forever grateful."_

Clark couldn't help but feel bad for Superman. So he quickly answered. "You were born on a planet called Krypton. It was the birthplace of an ancient and very advanced civilization. However by the time you were born, you're planet was on the verge of destruction. So, you're father had send you to earth in a spaceship to give you a safe life among the humans. From what I know in most of the stories, you're always the last Kryptonian in the universe."

_Clark Kent was silent for a while. Finally he sighed and said in a sad voice. "I was afraid that it might be something like that. Otherwise why would my parents send me here. Still, now I know something about my heritage."_

Clark Sullivan couldn't help but feel a connection with Superman at that moment. Both of them were stranded far away from their home. He might not be able to do something about himself, he could still help Superman. "Did your human father Jonathan ever gave you a prism shaped key, it would have a 'S' shape on one of the extremities."

"_Yeah, when he showed me the ship I arrived in. He gave me some kind of black key. How do you know about that." Clark answered in a curious voice. _

"Where is it?" Clark asked excitedly. Glad that at least some things were still same as his memories.

"_I'm wearing it in a chain. Why, is it important?" Clark asked him. _

Clark answered excitedly. " It is very important. In the movie, there was a ancient Kryptonian scout ship buried deep in ice in Ellesmere Island. Your father was one of the leading scientist of the Kryptonian Thinking Guild. Knowing that you were going to be the last hope for Krypton, he had downloaded all the knowledge there was about Krypton in your command key. With it you can easily operate the scout ship and find out everything about your birth planet."

_Clark was speechless for a second finally in a voice that shook with heavy emotion he said. "Thank you for this, Clark. You have no idea how good it is to finally have a chance to know about my birth place. You have given me something priceless my friend. I promise that I will do my utmost to help you, Clark. Now, in the meantime I think that we should borrow a phone to call the counterparts of your parents."_

Clark shaked his head. "It doesn't matter. From where I came from its 2019. Right now, If my family exists in this universe, I won't be any older than a few months. They wouldn't believe in such a wild tale."

_Clark Kent sighed sadly. "I'm sorry to hear that, my friend. You know maybe we should head to my home at Kansas. I know it won't be the same as your own parents but my mom is very amazing as well. You will feel like home there. And by tomorrow we would finish assimilating and would become one, so soon she would be your mother as well."_

Sullivan cheered up a bit at that and nodded. "Yeah, it would be cool to meet your mom, Clark. She always sounded like an amazing woman."

_Clark laughed slightly at that. "Oh, that she is. You'll see."_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**27 June, 2001,**

**6:45 P.M.**

**Kent Farm, Kansas, **

Superman was correct in his guess. When we woke up on the 26th, our mind and memories had merged as one. Now, there were two sets of memories playing in Clark's mind. One of being Clark Kent and the other one of Clark Sullivan. It was hard to separate the two from one another. Now, In Clark's mind he always had two set of human parents with whom he had grew up. However, the name most familiar to him remained Clark Kent. There was still a deep desire to help everyone but now he also knew that the world could a lot more cruel towards outsiders than good.

However the biggest shock for him came, when a lot of the details in his newly merged memories turned out to be completely wrong. Clark Kent has no memories of Metropolis, Gotham, Central City. There was no Batman or Bruce Wayne as far as Clark was aware. And as Superman was a major news-buff, for him to not have any idea of Wayne Enterprises which should be one of the largest companies in the world, that was very strange.

But as more time passed and the two merged personalities smoothed out a bit more. Clark recognized one of the names from his memories. Captain America . The childhood hero of Clark's father Jonathan Kent. Clark had no idea about any other Avengers but he also remembered seeing Tony Stark on T.V. The arrogant CEO of the weapons giant Stark Industries.

Clark had written many unflattering articles in his school years about the playboy billionaire whose wealth came from war profit. Soon, it became clear to Clark that he was not in the DCEU continuity but in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. That made him move towards his destination pretty swiftly. Because now, Clark can't be completely sure that the scout ship in the Ellesmere Island would definitely be in its place. As they were in a completely different universe than the DCEU, any slight factor could make a difference in the ship's location. Still Clark first decided to visit his mom first before he started searching for the ship as he has already been journeying the world for almost two years.

As Clark arrived at the edge of the Kent Farm, he heard his mother Martha feeding the chickens their morning meal. Deciding to surprise her, he swiftly but silently moved behind his mother. However, just as he was about to grab her in a hug. She said calmly.

"I can hear you, Clark. You need to be a lot more careful. If you want to surprise me." And turned to face him.

Clark groaned good-naturedly at his mother. "How do you do that, mom. I was sure that I made no sound."

She pulled Clark in a tight hug. "That's a mother's secret, dear. We always know when our child is near us." She pulled away from his arms and cupped Clark's face in her hands. "Now, how are you, Clark?"

Clark beamed at his mother happily. "I found out, mom. I finally know who I am."

Martha gasped and pulled Clark in for an another hug with a happy laugh. She started leading him towards the house. They sat down on the sofa in the living room. And Martha grabbed one of Clark's hands in her own. "Tell me all about it, dear. How did you find out?"

Clark smiled at his mother brightly and answered. "I was born on a far away planet called Krypton. My parents send me here because the planet was on the verge of destruction. They had send me here so that I could have a life on earth. They sacrificed everything for me, mom. But mom, you know the key that came with me. It is like a computer mom. It has all the knowledge of my planet. There is a space ship in Ellesmere Island buried deep in ice that I could control and operate with my key. Soon, I'll find out everything about my other parents."

Martha had tears in her eyes. She was sad that all of Clark's people were dead. But she couldn't help but keep smiling at her son's enthusiasm. She had known for the last few years, especially after Jonathan's death that Clark was becoming more and more desperate for any clue about his true identity. That's why after completing school at 15 he had left Kansas to find a clue about his origins. All the scholarships he had received for being the top of his class, not even once he had shown any interest in them. Now, seeing her baby boy so happy and lively, she understood that he might have been hiding his true amount of pain from her.

"So, when are you going there?" Martha asked softly already knowing that Clark would want to go there as soon as possible.

"I'll head out there early tomorrow morning. First, I wanted to tell you all about this, mom." Clark answered honestly.

"And, thank you for that dear. I'm very happy that you told me about this. Now come on. Why don't you go to your room and have a shower. You must be hungry. I'll make some pancakes for you." Martha said rising from her seat.

But halfway to the kitchen, she turned around and glared at Clark. "And don't come down before you have shaved that dirty beard, young man. I won't have you look like a ruffian."

Clark rubbed his light stubble and nodded sheepishly. "Yes mom, I'll be back in ten minutes."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**30 June, 2001,**

**1:25 A.M.**

**Ellesmere Island, Canada, **

It took Clark almost three days to arrive near the glaciers at Ellesmere Island. He had to make sure that he won't be caught on any of the security cameras while he was making his journey there. Because when the scout ship would make it's way out of the ice it wouldhave to destroy all of the structure around it, which means SHIELD and Nick Fury would realize that there had been a unidentified vessel submerged under all that ice, which would prompt them to do testing of all the ice in the affected area and then it wouldn't be long before they suspected the vessel to be of extra-terrestrial origins, and then they would do everything in their power to have the ship be under their direct control. Thankfully, this universe's NASA has yet to notice anything about the mysterious object submerged in all that deep layers of ice.

At night, Clark snuck away from the nearest pub and made his way towards the ice structures. The climb while dangerous for a human was no problem for him and in a few minutes he found a suitable place to start tunneling.

However to make sure that no-one caught him entering, Clark changed his eyes from normal to x-ray mode to scan the area for any sign of the humans nearby. Finally satisfied with the results, Clark turned back to the ice in front of him and closed his eyes briefly. Unlike X-ray mode he had not yet tried the heat-vision since the merge, so he focused on the ever-present heat in his eyes and started blasting steady but deliberately slow amount of heat vision at the ice in front of him.

As the heat vision touched the ice, the heat from the attack was such that it started to vaporize the ice at contact and soon a wide tunnel started forming. Finally, the path opened up in a huge cavern and right in the middle there was the 300 meter long scout ship.

As Clark entered the opened door of the ship he couldn't help but marvel at the sleek design of the Kryptonian ship. If a 18000 year old Kryptonian Vessel was so smooth, he couldn't help but wonder what the newer current generation ships would be like.

As he was looking around the ship, he saw a grey console rising from the deck. Clark noticed that the console has a port matching the command key that he'd been given to him by his father. Slowly he raised the chain containing the key from his neck, and inserted the command key into the port. Immediately a sound of hum came from everywhere in the ship, and bright light flooded the dark corridors. Clark realized that the command key had powered up the ship somehow. As he turned back, Clark recognized one of the floating device behind him as one of the Kryptonian Service Android.

The Android drifted closer and it greeted Clark in a female voice. "Greetings, Kal-El. I'm Kelex. The primary Service Android of the El family. It is quite good to see you healthy and alive. If you would follow me please, someone is quite eager to meet you."

Clark followed Kelex down several empty corridors. There were multiple doors in the empty corridors, having who knows how many Kryptonian wonders behind their locked gates. Kelex entered the only opened door on the left side of the corridor and answered someone.

"Kal-El is here Jor. If you will permit, I would like to get started on checking the conditions of the ship so that we could be ready for journey."

"Yes, you can do that Kelex. Make sure all the systems are operational and in optimal conditions. After that start to update the ship's vital parts one by one. And remember to also install a phantom drive. It might prove to be useful in future for any space explorations." A smooth male voice ordered to the robot.

Kelex immediately left the room eager to perform his duties.

As Clark entered he saw Russell Crowe or Jor-El standing in the middle of the room which looked like the cockpit of the scout ship looking at a screen made of Liquid geo. Hearing Clark's footsteps he waved away the screen and turned around with a large smile on his face.

"Kal-El, my son. It soothes my heart to see you alive and well, my son. I'm your birth father Jor-El. How I wish your mother was here to see you, dear boy?" Jor-El said with tears in his eyes.

Clark came closer to the man. And answered hesitantly. "It's good to meet you as well, Dad."

Slowly he moved his arm to try to hug the man but they passed through him.

Jor-El smiled sadly. "I'm not really here, son. I am just a projection. Before my death, I had transferred all of my memories in the A.I. of your command key. I am only made up of Jor-El's consciousness. Right now, I'm in the ship's mainframe system and using it's holographic projection to interact with you."

Clark nodded at Jor to show he shared the man's pain as well. "You called me Kal-El. Is that my name?"

Jor-El smiled softly. "That's the name your mother and I had chosen for you."

Clark looked around the room and asked hesitantly. "My mother. Why is she not here?"

Jor-El shaked his head. "Your mother Lara Lor-Van had wanted to be here, Kal. Never doubt that. From the moment she held you, she loved you with all her heart son. But her A.I. was unfinished by the time we had to send you away from us. However I'm sure that she would be happy to see you prospering."

Clark shaked his head slightly. His whole body was jittery with anticipation. "I have so many questions, Father." He finally said to Jor-El.

Jor-El nodded. "I'll try to answer all of them to the best of my abilities, Kal."

Clark asked his father immediately. "Who Am I? Why did you send me here on earth? Why do I have all these powers?"

Jor-El began walking around the room. "Our home was on a planet called Krypton. You were one of the last born there as well just before its destruction. You were the first natural born baby to be born on Krypton in thousands of years.

The life on Krypton was thriving, we were unmatched in the universe. But eventually darkness came in the form of a mad tyrant in the far galaxy named Darkseid. His ultimate goal was to gain control of the anti-life equation to control the will of every living being in the universe. In his quest, a few years before your birth, he somehow realized that the equation was stored in the habitants of a back-water planet called earth.

So, finally neared his life-long goal, he attacked the planet earth with all of his forces. Earth as you know is not yet a space civilisation. They are separate from the rest of the galaxy. They were unprepared for such a powerful attack from space. Within a week, Darkseid and his forces conquered earth and Darkseid finally extracted the equation from the humans. With it he was nigh untouchable. The Guardians of the Universe tried to stop him with all of their Green Lanterns but Darkseid managed to establish his control over them as well.

After that slowly he had started to spread the equation's influence throughout the cosmos. When just a few months before your birth, it became clear that Darkseid would soon gain control of the mind of every living being. I decided to send you away to a new universe away from the anti-life equation's effects. It took me ten months to make a safe universe transporter. I was going to take it to the great council to use it to evacuate Kryptonians in a new universe. But the leaders of the council had already submitted to the rule of Darkseid.

So, slowly in secret with your mother, I started to collect all the knowledge of our universe for your use in your command key. Then once that was completed, I started to prepare one of the abandoned ancient scout ships for your use. After the ship was complete and loaded with my universe's materials, I send the ship in this universe's earth but deposited it thousand of years in the past. So, it would be waiting for your arrival. Then the transporter's last deed was to safely deliver you to this earth.

When that was accomplished my real life counterpart would have destroyed the transporter and any and all information about it. Then as per their plan, he and your mother would have committed suicide so that no one would be able to acquire the secret of the transporter from them.

As for your last question. You are so strong because the planet earth revolves around a yellow sequence star. Which would make you strong enough to survive any danger. As your cells absorbs the yellow solar radiation and powers your body to help you perform these unbelievable things."

Clark was gobsmacked by the answer. To learn that he was in the Marvel Cinematic Universe because Darkseid had destroyed the DCEU. But as he contemplated on the explanation, he realized that it would have been very easy for Darkseid and his forces to conquer earth without the Justice League being there to stop them.

So, Clark nodded at Jor-El gratefully. "Thank you, for saving me from such a life in that universe, father. I am very grateful for everything you and mother did for me."

Jor-El smiled softly at Clark. "You are the last son of our universe Kal. Our one last good deed. Now you have a new home in a new universe. Safeguard it my son. Don't commit our mistakes. If us Kryptonians instead of isolating had tried to help earth in their time of need, today we would have been enjoying free will."

Kal-El nodded at his father. "I'll do my best, Dad."


End file.
